Sebuah Harga Mahal
by LuthCi
Summary: Karena berada di Konoha bagi seorang Sasuke sama saja membiarkan luka di hatinya terbuka menganga, membuatnya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hal ini adalah sebuah harga mahal demi berada dalam rasa nyaman untuk hidup berdua bersama, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. / oneshot


**Naruto** and all of its characters are Masashi Kisihimoto, my editor **Hikanzakura**. Simple ficlet, SasuSaku.

.

_Karena hal ini adalah sebuah harga mahal demi berada dalam rasa nyaman untuk hidup berdua bersama, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya._

_._

* * *

**Sebuah Harga Mahal**

oleh** LuthCi**

* * *

Dinding dari batu bata-batu bata besar yang berwarna oranye tua berada di sekeliling wanita itu. Dengan tiang dan langit-langit bercatkan putih, wanita itu merasa tenang berada di sini. Jendela besar yang berada di sebelah kanannya kini ia lirik sepintas-di sela kegiatannya membuat segelas _ocha_ untuk dinikmatinya sendiri.

Haruno Sakura, wanita tersebut, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Udara yang menurutnya begitu damai, membuatnya tenang, melunturkan segala kegundahan yang sering kali ia rasakan.

Berada di rumah sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, dua kamar tidur, dan dua kamar mandi yang berada di tengah hutan membuatnya sedikit kesepian. Jauh dari desa kesayangannya, Konoha. Hidup dengan sederhana di tengah hutan dekat desa pinggiran yang berhawa sejuk membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, walau rasa rindu rumah selalu ada di sana, berada di suatu ruang di hatinya yang akan selalu ia sisakan khusus untuk segala rasa mengenai kampung halamannya.

Hal terberat yang ia rasakan adalah lepas dari teman-temannya. Dari Naruto, Kakashi juga Sai. Kadang tenggorokannya terasa tercekat kencang saat sadar teman-temannya tidak ada lagi di sekitarnya. Saat tidak ada lagi Naruto yang akan mengganggunya dengan meneriakan namanya tanpa henti-yang akan mengatakan betapa besar rasa sukanya pada _ramen_, yang akan mengatakan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangkat _ocha-_nya dan berjalan ke luar rumah, duduk di pinggiran teras seraya menggenggam gelas _ocha-_nya lebih erat-mencari kehangatan yang ada di sana.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya adalah harga mahal yang sulit ditawar. Betapa penting teman-temannya baginya-sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dibayar demi apa pun-kecuali untuk ini.

Bukan hanya demi bangunan sederhana, bukan hanya demi udara sejuk di sekitarnya, bukan hanya demi rasa tenang dan nyaman yang ada di hatinya, tapi harga tersebut harus ia bayar demi rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan bersama cintanya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap pria yang tengah mengecat kerangka jendela dengan cat transparan agar warna kayu tersebut semakin keluar dan terlihat bersinar.

Melihat pria tersebut terus mengerjakan hal-hal terkait _rumah mereka_ sepanjang hari mau tidak mau membuat Sakura mengikik geli. Mungkin karena instingnya sebagai lelaki, makanya ia terus menerus mengerjakan hal-hal terkait rumah mereka agar lebih nyaman. Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik melihat pria tersebut tengah melihat hasil pekerjaannya dengan tatapan kurang puas.

"Sudah bagus, kok," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman. Sakura menyeruput _ocha_-nya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sang pria.

Pria tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap hasil kerjanya dangan tangan menolak di pinggang. "Kurang," ujarnya dengan nada tidak puas. "Sepertinya setelah ini kering harus kulapis ulang lagi, warna kayunya kurang menyala."

"Aku bantu, ya," ujar Sakura dengan pandangan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "_Ocha_?" tanya Sakura seraya menyodorkan _ocha _di tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bisa bantu apa? (Hei!-_Sakura menyela_) Cih." Sasuke meletakkan kuas cat di sebelahnya, mengambil _ocha_ yang Sakura sodorkan, lalu menyeruputnya. "Tidak perlu membantuku, kau cukup nikmati hobimu keliling hutan melihat-lihat tanaman obat yang ada di sekitar sini." Lagi, Sasuke menyeruput _ocha_ tersebut, lalu mengembalikannya pada Sakura.

"Benar? Ini rumah _kita_, lho. Berarti seharusnya kita kerjakan bersama, bukan hanya Sasuke-_kun _yang kerja. Lagi pula aku benar-benar ingin membantu," rajuk Sakura dengan bibir dimajukan. "Seandainya ada Naruto, dia pasti membantumu dengan _kagebunshin_ miliknya," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, memerhatikan ekspresi si gadis yang terlihat tidak begitu bahagia saat menyebutkan nama Naruto. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura merindukan Naruto, karena Naruto telah hidup di sampingnya bertahun-tahun, tidak semudah itu untuk hidup berjauhan dari Naruto seperti kini.

"Kalau pakai _bunshin_, hasilnya terlalu instan. Aku menikmati mengerjakannya sendiri." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura, menarik napas perlahan setelahnya. "Sakura, apa kau menyesal pindah denganku?"

"_E-a_-" Sakura tertegun,_ "-_-tidak!" Sakura menatap Sasuke gelagapan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal pindah denganmu, sungguh, maaf kalau aku terlihat tidak bahagia, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia, sungguh."

Sakura menggenggam _ocha_ di tangannya lebih erat, mengekspresikan rasa tidak nyamannya ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sasuke, sekaligus mengekspresikan rasa takutnya kalau-kalau ia telah berbuat atau berkata salah. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, pandangan yang meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.

"Ah," Sasuke berkedip, lalu menoleh menatap halaman rumah mereka, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan rasa leganya atas penuturan Sakura, "syukurlah."

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke lekat, "...memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris-senyuman pertamanya hari ini, bentuk senyuman yang tidak Sakura harapkan sekalipun dalam mimpi. "Aku merasa bersalah karena menjauhkan Konoha darimu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum membuang muka. "Aku tahu kau rindu Konoha, Sakura."

Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, menatap kakinya seraya memegang lengan Sasuke yang kini terlipat di dada. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak merindukan Konoha, tapi aku masih bisa main ke Konoha, sebagaimana teman-temanku masih dapat main ke sini, itu sudah cukup untukku." Sakura tersenyum pada pagi itu. "Kau bahkan membuatkan kamar tamu untuk mereka menginap, aku sangat bahagia dengan hal itu."

Sasuke menoleh menghadap Sakura, menatapnya yang kini tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

Sakura tahu ini akan menjadi sempurna jika mereka tinggal di Konoha, bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya. Namun, Sakura pun tahu Sasuke tidak akan dapat tenang-setenang dirinya saat ini, jika berada di Konoha. Karena sekalipun Konoha adalah desa tebaik baginya di muka bumi, Konoha adalah desa terjahat di muka bumi bagi Sasuke. Karena demi Konoha ia kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai, kehilangan kakaknya yang ia sayangi tanpa henti. Karena berada di Konoha bagi seorang Sasuke sama saja membiarkan luka di hatinya terbuka menganga, membuatnya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, demi memberi kenyamanan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Kelegaan hidup, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah Sasuke berani untuk impikan dalam hidupnya.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"Konoha memang harga mahal untukku, tetapi kalau untuk hidup denganmu-" Sakura mendongak menghadap Sasuke, "-ternyata tidak semahal itu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersenyum lekat-lekat. Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukkan senyuman, tapi ada kelegaan di hatinya saat itu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Sakura yang disambut hangat dengan sang pemilik.

Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap dan tidak ada pujian serta rayuan yang dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi; hanya ada mata yang terpejam, rasa lega dalam hati, rasa nyaman yang tergambar dari gerakan sederhana.

.

Karena hal ini lebih dari sekedar cinta yang menggebu-gebu, hal ini adalah sebuah harga mahal demi berada dalam rasa nyaman untuk hidup berdua bersama, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

.

.

* * *

**Fin**

Dibuat dalam 30 menit sambil nunggu indomi mateng :p maaf untuk segala kekurangan, semoga suka. saran masukan kritik sangat diterima

_Review?_


End file.
